


Sam’s Hell

by Liepe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fire, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, it's so short that there's basically nothing to tag, sam/lucifer if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s Hell is fire, burning and all consuming. The only relief is Lucifer’s touch, which is cold and instantly chases the heat. Sometimes he’s so cold he burns like the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam’s Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write this. Sorry that it’s so short ^^’.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I am doing this for my own fun, and not for profit in any way, shape or form.

Sam’s Hell is fire, burning and all consuming. The only relief is Lucifer’s touch, which is cold and instantly chases the heat. Sometimes he’s so cold he burns like the fire.

Sam hates and lives for those moments, because it makes him grateful and dependent on the devil. He longs for those little, achingly gentle brushes of cool hands on various places, whimpering and begging when they go. The worse is when those touches last longer than a few seconds; they begin to sting and burn, an unbearable contradiction.

Those long periods of touches are worse than the constant flames of Sam’s personal Hell, because they trick him; lead him into a false sense of security, turning his soft moan of relief into a high pitch wail of pain.

Same mind is pulled and stretched, becoming muddled and twisted with pain and pure cold pleasure. He is distantly aware, in the back of his mind, that there are two other beings there with him, besides him and Satan. One is faint and barely there, flickering like a pitiful, dying flame, coming and going. The other burns bright, oil onto Sam’s already burning flames, making them flare up and devour his flesh even more. He hates it when this figure makes its presence known, which is more often than Sam could ever take.

He lets out a scream when the fire intensifies, grabbing and tearing with searing claws. Sam wonders how much of his skin is there still to burn, how much longer until there’s nothing left for the flames to consume. He should be ashes by now but the fire still rages on.

He gives a pitiful sob when hands like ice touch him, recognising Lucifer and making him lean instantly into it.

Sam’s Hell is fire, and he depends on the devil to keep him sane.


End file.
